Ninian (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Ninian was a Vo-Matoran who resided in Elysium, in the Fractures Universe. History Early Life Similarly to most other Vo-Matoran, Ninian came into being on Spherus Magna, where she aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. Eventually, she was placed in a village near the Coastal Desert of the Northern Continent, where she established herself as a local village guard. Whilst in this line of work, Ninian became acquainted with another Vo-Matoran named Caliga, who had a brutal passion for conflict and desired to one day leave behind the small settlement to achieve a position of power and respect in the Matoran Universe. The two Matoran of Lightning often debated their morals with with each other. Ninian generally took to adopting a disapproving stance over Caliga's violent desires. However, when a group of Dark Hunters ransacked the village and damaged the village in one of their early plunders of the Northern Continent, both Vo-Matoran developed a fierce resentment towards the ineffective system of justice in play at the time and stopped paying an interest to their local Toa Team. While Caliga took the opportunity to search the Matoran Universe for the Kanohi Ignika - a powerful Kanohi that she believed could decimate the Dark Hunters in retaliation for their attack upon her village - Ninian remained in the village, eventually going on to become a combat trainer. Brotherhood Invasion Due to the absence of Makuta Teridax in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood of Makuta's inevitable quest for universal domination became a less-coordinated, wild bid for power. Without Teridax's strategic mind or knowledge of the Matoran Universe's inner mechanics, the Makuta launched an open rebellion. Sensing the uprising but unable to intervene due to the inner turmoil that the Brotherhood's actions had caused, Mata Nui became intent upon returning to Spherus Magna. When the Great Spirit Robot did return to the devastated remains of Spherus Magna, however, Mata Nui's operating system developed a fault. Owing to the universal spread of the Brotherhood's invasion, the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe were unable to fulfill their duties. Thus, Mata Nui fell into a state of disrepair. Recognizing the extent of this fault, the Order of Mata Nui emerged from secrecy and established a unified counter-rebellion to combat the Brotherhood of Makuta. Unlike the overwhelming majority of Matoran, Ninian conscientiously objected to the declaration of war and refused to condone violence, remaining in her village. Order of Mata Nui Service Ninian managed to survive a large duration of the War in her coastal village on the Northern Continent. However, the entire continent was evacuated by the Order of Mata Nui, who used the land to build defenses to openly force the Brotherhood of Makuta into the south. Ninian, however, was unwilling to leave she was forced to migrate north. At this point in the history of the War, however, Toa Takanuva was killed and his Kanohi Avohkii was smuggled back into the Order of Mata Nui's possession. As the organisation required a secret bunker with which to hide the coveted Kanohi, Ninian was given the opportunity to help guard the Avohkii. Shortly after the fall of her own village in a conflict with the Brotherhood of Makuta, Ninian was relocated to a fortress village in a mountainous region of the Northern Continent named Marlott, where she joined the community of Matoran and were protected by three Order of Mata Nui agents. It was here that Ninian became a guard to the village shrine, with Outo and Carnac. ''Zero Hour'' The following day, Turaga Haru ordered for a village meeting in the town square, intent on addressing an issue with the Kanohi stocks. As word had not reached a number of Matoran down at the lakeside, Ninian arrived to a small turnout of her fellow villagers. Whilst the citizenry was divided, however, the Cult of Darkness launched its first series of attacks on the fortress, coordinating a successful strike against the fortress of Marlott. The meeting was disrupted by the appearance of a Rahkshi of Slow, which prompted Toa Salu and Salaak into action, apprehending the creature only to be ambushed by Vorkin, Cobarox, and Ignis. A skirmish swiftly broke out in the courtyard, prompting Turaga Haru to order the Matoran to the safety of the fortress. Ninian, however, was reluctant to leave the battle and pulled out a Shrink Kanoka. In spite of being cautioned by Sarnii that throwing it would undoubtedly lead to punishment later on, Ninian hurled the Kanoka at Vorkin, reducing the Skakdi in size by drastic proportions and taking her out of the fight. Having overwhelmed their attackers, the village's guardians briefly formulated a tactic for defending the Inner Sanctuary, which held the Avohkii. However, while his attention was drawn, Salaak was incapacitated by "Bonecrusher", a former Dark Hunter and high-ranking Brotherhood agent. Toa Salu promptly countered the attacker only to be engaged by Makuta Scarla, who swiftly appeared behind him and launched a Power Scream. This devastating attack incapacitated the Toa, ensuring his capture and leaving the Matoran citizens defenseless. Ninian was then forced to surrender and was bound in chains with her fellow Matoran. After witnessing the brutal murder of a Ta-Matoran villager, Toa Salu, who was chained to the opposite wall of the chamber, began openly mocking Makuta Scarla, claiming that her raid had been successful only in capturing a handful of simple Matoran and reminding her that the Avohkii still eluded capture. After a brief debate over the ideological tensions of the Destiny War, Scarla brought forward Salu's close friend, Salaak, who had been fitted with an Infected Kanohi. She then chose to demonstrate the weakness of Matoran spirit by asking Sarnii a hypothetical question: if she were imbued with the power of a Toa, would she flee the fortress to preserve herself or stay and fight for her friends? However, the Vo-Matoran caught the Makuta off-guard, claiming that she would run then turn to watch the settlement burn. Sensing an affinity with the Matoran and recognizing the malevolence of her destructive spirit, Scarla allowed Sarnii her freedom and released her out into the wilderness. Ninian was forced to witness this exchange in its entirety. Shortly afterwards, "Bonecrusher" began torturing the prisoners for information pertaining to the Avohkii's location. During this time, Ninian struggled to remain silent though she continued to resist the torment. Fortunately, the combined efforts of the local Toa enabled the Matoran and Turaga to be freed. Thus, Ninian was reunited with a small group of survivors managed to escape with the Kanohi Avohkii. It would appear that Ninian replaced her Kanohi at some point in this period. Metru Nui The group then fled to Metru Nui, where they handed the Kanohi over to the local Toa and were greeted as heroes. All members of the group were granted residence in Metru Nui as a reward for their noble actions. Not wanting to take part in the War, Ninian settled down in the rural Ko-Metru village known as Elysium during its expansion. She quickly found herself a job in the local Police Department and rose through the ranks to become an officer who was highly trusted by both Chief Glacii and Deputy Chief Crystallus. In more recent times, a Ga-Matoran named Nokama witnessed a biker illegally trading a Kraata with a Ko-Matoran. A lawsuit swiftly followed this incident and the Ga-Matoran's life was put in danger after a hired-gun appeared in the city. Dependant on Nokama testifying against the biker gang, the Elysium Police Department was pressured to station four female officers in Nokama's house as part of a witness protection program. However, it soon became apparent that, as one of the terms on the agreement to build the correctional facility in Elysium - in the event of a prisoner escaping from the city's prison - all of Elysium's police department would be forced to respond to a call-out, which meant that Ninian would have to leave Nokama defenseless at any time. Unwilling to leave her unprotected in such an event, Deputy Crystallus stationed a drifting Av-Matoran named Glonor in the house as he was not a member of the department and would not be forced to respond to the call. Ninian swiftly introduced herself to Glonor, who later remarked that she was the most professional officer stationed in the house. Additionally, the Matoran of Light developed a romantic attraction to Ninian upon their second conversation. Roughly a day after this development, however, the siren sounded and Ninian was forced to leave. Notably, she expressed reluctance and was the only officer to apologize to Nokama. Fortunately, there was no attempt made on the Ga-Matoran's life that night and Glonor held the fort in the absence of the police officers. Ninian then adopted the night shift and woke the Av-Matoran up the following morning before summoning a transporter for him and giving him directions to the Elysium War Bunker. The following day heralded the assassination of Deputy Crystallus and a subsequent derailing of the Police Department's authority. The siren sounded once more and Ninian was once again forced to leave Nokama. This time, however, Glonor was not present and the Ga-Matoran was left unguarded. This time, the house was infiltrated and she was killed. Upon returning to the empty house, Glonor found Nokama's body. Shaken to the very core of his being, Glonor contacted Ninian using a communicator whilst she was in position outside the prison. Mourning the deaths of both Crystallus and Nokama, the Av-Matoran was in a delicate state of mind and begged her to help him. He swiftly opened up to Ninian about his dark and disturbing past, detailing his actions in the Vacca Nui military and his reasons for leaving. The Vo-Matoran worked hard to support him and eventually succeeded in restoring him to a clear state of mind. However, when Ninian realized that the hired-gun would be coming after Glonor next she insisted that he fled Elysium and traveled with her to Le-Metru, where he would be safe. Unfortunately, he refused to leave, claiming that the situation was now personal and that it was his responsibility to avenge both Crystallus and Nokama. Accepting that he was too stubborn to flee with his life, Ninian inquired into the the Matoran of Light's attraction to her and suggested that she was interested in starting a relationship with him on the condition that he got his act together and got out of Ko-Metru. Glonor then agreed to have left Elysium by sundown and left with ominous intentions. Ninian later witnessed an explosion that destroyed the Elysium War Bunker and wrongly feared that Glonor had died in the explosion when it had in fact been Algor who had sacrificed his life. The force of the explosion caused her to stumble in her position. The residue of the explosion, however, carried particles from the thousands of Kraata that had been held below, causing many of the inhabitants of Elysium to contract a small dose of the Kraata infection. Ninian was one such Matoran affected by this though she was able to recover swiftly with medical aid being brought in from Ga-Metru. Several months later, Glonor met with Turaga Bomonga and Toa Tollubo and issued a series of demands pertaining to the treatment of Elysium. One of his recommendations was for an overhaul of the police department, as well as the abolition of the crisis plan and the creation of a local Vahki Hive to guard the prison instead. Finally, he handpicked Ninian to be promotion as the Chief of Police in place of both Glacii and Crystallus. Ninian currently resides in Elysium and acts as the Chief of Police. She frequently visits a newly-erected statue of Glonor in the village square. Alternate Versions In the Core Universe, Ninian migrated to the Southern Island Chain with a small community of Vo-Matoran, where she worked as an eccentric and adventurous explorer. During the reign of Makuta Teridax she was separated from her fellow Matoran of Lightning and resorted to attacking wandering Visorak or Rahkshi scouts who discovered her tracks. She has since migrated to the newly-reformed Spherus Magna, where she lives in peace with the Matoran and Agori. In the Dark Mirror alternate reality, Ninian continued to reside on the Northern Continent. With the expanding of the Toa Empire, she became increasingly bitter and mistrusting of Toa. Known for her jaded experiences and deplorable attitude towards the former protectors of the Matoran, Ninian's local Turaga banished her from the village for fear that her slander would cause acrimony for the settlement should the Toa Empire catch wind of her rebellious attitude. Uprooted from her normal life, Ninian raided the village's supplies and took off into the wild, slowly migrating her way south, where she came into contact with a Skakdi named Bioka and a Fa-Matoran named Pofia, who had originally inhabited her village. Together the trio developed a lifestyle as bandits, often ambushing wandering Toa along narrow rural paths in the Southern Continent. Abilities and Traits Being a Vo-Matoran, Ninian would have controlled the Element of Lightning. However, being a Matoran, she did not have access this ability yet. In addition, similarly to all other Vo-Matoran, Ninian wore armored plating that did not conduct electricity, allowing her to achieve a degree of resistance to it. Mask and Tools Originally, Ninian wore a Powerless Miru, which was curiously-shaped like a Kanohi Nuva version due to the eccentric carving techniques of Lugat, who carved the Kanohi in hopes that its exotic shape would win him Ninian's affections. However, this mask was damaged during her exodus from her homeland at the start of the war against the Brotherhood. Upon arriving in Metru Nui, it was replaced by an unknown Noble Kanohi. Ninian was also known to have habitually carried around a Shrink Kanoka disk, which was forged in Onu-Metru and coded '665'. This Kanoka was used during the Invasion of Marlott to subdue Vorkin. Upon enrolling in the Elysium law enforcement, Ninian was equipped with a police-issued handgun. Forms Trivia *Despite her lack of storyline appearances, Ninian was recently ranked as BobTheDoctor27's most popular female character. *Due to an incident with the Dark Hunters in her early life, Ninian holds little faith in Toa. Appearances *''Zero Hour'' - First Appearance *''Frozen Calling'' *''Judgment Day'' - To be Written Category:Frozen Calling Category:Matoran Category:Lightning Category:Residents of Morica Category:Vo-Matoran